Pokemon Rangers: Guardians of Togepi
by Average Addict
Summary: Baby Pokemon are tough little creatures. Strange and powerful yet unbearably cute. And it's hard raising one on your own. Luckily, he has Summer. But she has yet to decide if the ex-bad guy, Red Eyes isn't so bad after all.
1. Ends Meet

**Pokémon Rangers: Guardians of Togepi**

It always starts off with a seemingly un-amusing and uneventful day. But boy was Ben wrong. Why was he _always _wrong?

"Ben! I'll handle this end and you go get to Canal Ruins. Make sure none of the Pokémon get injured!" Summer pointed, she barely registered his nod.

"Pichu, you go on with Ben! He'll need your help." Pichu let out a salute, jumped off the legendary Pokémon and into Ben's outstretched arms. Ben never got a chance to protest. Instead, Suicune let out a terrifying cry and Summer disappeared upstream with the ground shaking and rain pouring.

How did a quick visit to the Aqua Resort result to a massive earthquake and a sudden Mission? He supposed he was asking for this; remembering this morning when Summer complained how there was nothing much to do after the Poke Pinchers disbanded.

Ben took a minute shaking this eerie feeling that something would go horribly wrong. But no matter how he tried, it just wouldn't leave him. Summer said he had a talent for sensing things. And he was almost never wrong. Scratch that- he was _never _wrong. He just hoped that this time, for Summer's sake, he was.

* * *

"Wha- What the... Sweet Arceus..." Suicune let out a low rumble making Summer almost jump in fright.

"Sorry 'bout that, buddy. I just... How?" Her words were lost as she returned her gaze to the waterfall, which parted revealing a small crack threatening to split the cliff in two.

Summer knew for a fact that there were a hundred Pokémon who lived peacefully atop of the falls. And every one of them were going to loose a home if she didn't stop the crack from widening in time.

But a familiar flash of red and blonde caught her eye. Summer didn't need to look at him to know who he was. Red Eyes slipped into the same cave where their final battle against Purple Eyes took place. Suicune let out another growl this time without the fond chiding you'd hear from a friend.

"We can get him later, Suicune. But right now, we need to figure out how to keep this stupid earthquake from destroying homes of millions of Pokémon." Summer knows Suicune could sense her growing frustration and the panic lining her voice. If she didn't get a hold of herself now, they might never get anything done.

A thought suddenly struck her.

"Suicune do you think you could freeze the waterfall?"

Suicune looked at the girl like she'd gone mad.

"No, no! Freeze it just enough that the falls can't chip off the rest of the cliff. If we can hold it together until the earthquake ends, then maybe we can clear this mission!" Summer could feel the confidence in her plan growing. And quite possibly- no matter how hard it was to believe- Suicune too saw the sense in her idea.

With a great cry, the great legendary Pokémon let out an ice beam and slowly, the current- and Silver falls- halted to a stop. Even though the river looked frozen solid, Summer knew that Suicune did his job too well.

She could see the silver flashes of Remoriad as they swam up and down the stiff waterfalls. Shortly after, the earth stopped shaking and the crack stopped breaking in two.

Summer let out a cry and threw her arms around Suicune's neck. The job was done and the poor Pokemon must've been tired.

With a content sigh, Summer hopped off his back and waved good-bye, "Thank you, Suicune!" The silvery Pokémon vanished into the clouds leaving a cool breeze in its wake.

Summer turned to the Oblivia Ruins where she last saw the ex-bad guy slip into.

"Okay, Red Eyes. What're you up to now." Summer muttered as she prepared her Styler for an encounter.

* * *

"Hey now... Don't be upset. I'm here now." Red Eyes cooed as he stroked a round rough stone. Summer was stunned, seeing Red Eyes so gentle handling the blue and red ringed stone.

"Red Eyes?" Now she was unsure whether or not this was the same Red Eyes she knew.

The boy noticeably jerked up and almost dropped the egg-shaped stone he held. Slowly, he turned around and his face visibly paled.

"Ahh if it isn't my favorite Aerial Ranger! How's Oblivia going?" He said nonchalantly, only his face gave him away: from turning white as the gigantic stone in his hand to a bright crimson red.

Summer looked at it with curiosity.

"Ohh I'm fine. You know Quests here, Pokemon there; typical Ranger duties. How about you though… How've you been doing?" The words breezed by like she didn't know half the things she was saying.

She stepped forward, inching closer and closer until Summer was two inches away from touching Red Eyes' hands. Summer brought her face closer to the stone, which she realized wasn't a stone at all.

The full realization of what it was hit her, "Oh my Arceus! That's a-" She pointed at the round object in Red Eyes' hand.

But Red Eyes could tell she was about to make a huge commotion and covered her mouth quickly.

"Shhhhhh!" He hissed furiously.

"Mmmmmhhhhh! Mmmmm hmmm mmm!" Summer shook her head, glaring daggers at Red Eyes.

Red Eyes realized his mistake, "Sorry!" He apologized frantically and jumped back letting go of the egg-shaped stone. It seemed like the whole room held its breath for a split second.

"Be careful!" Summer dove for the egg and held out her hands to cushion it.

Once Red Eyes saw the egg secure in her grip, he let out a sigh. Summer stood up with a blazing scowl. Red Eyes held his palms up; half in surrender, half in protection.

Summer burst out, "Why do you have this in your possession? I happen to know for a fact that the Aqua Resort day care reported a missing Pokémon Egg! And you shouldn't be so careless. What if I hadn't caught it in time? Who knows what poor Pokemon would've lost a life!"

Instead of getting angry, Red Eyes let out a tired sigh and said, "I'm so glad you're here."

This caught Summer by surprise and momentarily drifted from her train of thought.

"Well…" Summer said, blushing. "Just don't do it again."

Red Eyes sighed again and fell backwards to sit on one of the protruding rocks. Summer did likewise and sat opposite to him, cradling the egg in her arms.

Red Eyes stared at her for a moment, watching her movements like there was nothing more interesting than the Ranger in front of him. Summer, meanwhile, looked at everything _except_ Red Eyes, finding everything more interesting than him. And anyway, she was more intrigued with the Pokémon Egg she had in her gentle grasp.

"Do you know what Pokémon this one is?" She asked softly, after another minute of silence. Red Eyes shook his head. When Summer looked at him questioningly, he took a deep breath and began his explanation.

"I've been employed by the inn keeper," "Mr. Macro?" Summer asked, Red Eyes nodded.

"And for a while he always asked me to go on errands. Bringing food to a couple who were hiking to Silver Falls, helping find a missing Pokémon for a kid, things like that."

"Sounds like standard Ranger duties." Summer mused, a smile on her face. Red Eyes never thought of if that way but now that she mentioned it he did realize that he enjoyed doing those kind of tedious jobs. There was something relaxing in the pace he did it and seeing the people thank him with happy expressions.

"I guess so... Anyway, so I'd always go up Silver falls, one day I see a flash and I suppose curiosity got the better of me. I normally avoided going to the Ruins but this time, I felt a tug in my gut and decided to check it out."

Summer inched closer and closer until they were sitting side-by-side.

"When I look in a crack, I see that and realize it was a Pokémon Egg. I've read about a few in the old man's books so I knew that it wouldn't survive if it didn't have anyone keeping it warm. Before I knew it, I've been going back to this cavern ever since."

Red Eyes looked at her but gestured for him to continue. He complied reluctantly, "Whenever I took too long or if I'd skip a day, something like this would always happen. You know... Thunder clouds, Hail storms, Earthquakes... And they would always stop as soon as I was within inches."

Summer couldn't resist a smile. "Awwwwww! That's so sweet!" Red Eyes felt his cheeks turn as red as his eyes.

"You're just like its father!" She exclaimed and burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Hey! Don't laugh. It isn't funny." Red Eyes muttered like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I'm sorry.. You're right." Summer said, wiping a tear from her eyes between short breaths.

Summer stood and Red Eyes raised an eyebrow wondering where this was going. Summer coughed into her fist and said, "On behalf of the citizens of Oblivia, I'd like to thank you, Red, for saving this fortunate Pokémon. You have my deepest gratitude."

Red Eyes knew she was only reciting a line Rangers were taught to thank a person or citizen and it shouldn't have meant anything to him. But he felt his heartbeat quicken as the words poured out. For some reason, he knew that her words were sincere and her smile, genuine.

Red Eyes smiled for the first time in Arceus knows how long.

"Ahh!" Summer exclaimed, making Red Eyes jump wiping the smile from his face.

"What is it?" He got up and saw the egg glowing. "Red Eyes!" Summer said, panicking.

"Calm down, Ranger! It's about to hatch."

In a final burst of light, Summer cried out and Red Eyes reached forward to support her.


	2. Shifts

**Pokémon Rangers: Guardians of Togepi**

Ben took a chance and prayed to every Legendary Pokémon out there to help him out.

He could just picture Nema and Rand's satisfied smirk at the back of his mind. Even though Nema innocently scratched a design on her 'ideas notebook' and Rand casually turning a page on this week's 'Poké-News!'.

"I hate it when they team up to beat me." Ben muttered darkly. He stomped away from the ginormous round table, trying to get his legs to stop shaking.

He would go on about how he would extract his revenge and empty threats to burn Nema's Pokémon cards, but Pichu's cheery voice snapped him to action.

Summer yelled her good-byes to Rand and Nema who wished her good-luck in return and the brunette ranger rushed out of the door with Ukulele Pichu trailing behind.

Without thinking, Ben yelled out, "Hey Summer!" And in that instant he wished he could take it back.

Summer was almost up on Staraptor's back, goggles on. With one swift move, she hopped back down and gave Ben a questioning look.

_Too late. _He thought. Ben could feel his palms sweating and his brain stuttering. Was it just him or did Staraptor snicker behind its wing.

"Uhmm… Pichu was wondering- er, I was wondering. If uhh you'd like to patrol me with to the Falls of Silver." Ben was so sure his face lit up as bright as Pichu's cheeks.

If Ben were looking at Summer straight in the face he would've seen her turn a similar shade of red but it wasn't for the reason Ben hoped for.

Summer froze for a moment and debated telling Ben about _it. _It would be easier to handle and they did need help. But _it _didn't like anyone else getting close. And _it _could tell if someone was close by.

They didn't want a repeat of yesterday's incident. Summer shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Ben! I'd love to but maybe some other time? I have to go on my patrol now. Tell Leanne that I'll be home in time for dinner." She quickly mounted the snickering bird Pokemon, with Pichu sitting cheerily at shotgun.

Ben looked up and tried deciding whether he was disappointed, relieved or both.

"Oh alright. Have a safe trip then!" He said, deciding to feel relieved and he wished her luck on her patrol.

Summer smiled and Ben could feel his heart literally jump at the sight.

"You too! Bye then." With that, Summer sped off kicking the ground, leaving a gust of wind and a very conflicted Ben in its wake.

* * *

"Where. Have. _You. _Been?!" Red Eyes looked at her, his eyes seemed more ablaze than usual.

Summer's only response was a weak smile. "I wasn't _that _late. And I was caught up in a few things."

Her smile only brightened upon the sight of the bouncing little Togepi.

"Hello there Togepi! Have you been good while I was away?" Summer bent down to carry the baby Togepi in her arms.

The tiny Pokémon grinned and reached out as if to give her a hug. He let out a cry of pure happiness and Summer felt all her worries melt away.

Pichu climbed on Summer shoulder to get a good look at his new friend. His cheeks sparked and let a chord on his blue Ukulele loose. Togepi's smile only widened and did a little dance with its hands.

Summer giggled as Togepi's cry grew louder with another note played.

Red Eyes saw the total state of happiness the Aerial Ranger was in and he allowed himself a small smile accompanying the tired sigh.

A minute later, they munched on a couple of sandwiches- c/o Red Eyes. The two ex-enemies sat beside each other outside of their cave. The Silver Falls cascaded gently almost in stop motion before crashing to the mirrored surface.

Togepi's bed was a wide enough crack in the wall filled with spare blankets Summer brought and the cracked remnants of its egg.

Summer remembered how much Togepi cried when Red Eyes let it go. It wouldn't stop until Summer held it and fell asleep. The two always had daily shifts ever since the day he first hatched.

Whenever Summer had patrols in a different area or days when Red Eyes had other errands to make, the other would cover and spend a few hours with the baby Togepi.

But on the weekends when their schedules would match, they decide to spend the whole day playing together. Today was that kind of day. And thought it killed him to admit it, Red Eyes looked forward to these days the most.

Sumemr watched contently as Pichu ran around making sure Togepi didn't wander off and smiled when Togepi danced as Pichu played his Uke. The sky was blue; not a cloud in the sky. It wasn't too hot and not too cold either. A perfect day, in Summer's opinion.

She was too busy soaking up the soft wind and warm sun to notice Red Eyes watching her intently.

He was lucky that she dropped by when she did. He had no idea what to do if he were alone when Togepi hatched. And as it turns out, he wasn't the one who freaked out the most. Summer was hysterical and running around the place not knowing what a baby Pokémon would need. At the time, she was the one who convinced Red Eyes to help the Togepi.

There were even times when he was so sure that her head was going to explode from the stress of it. For the first week, she'd go on days when it wasn't her shift and scold him if he was holding the baby Togepi wrong. Or lash out if the bottle was too cold and slap him if his Blazikien got too close (Not that she didn't hit him before). Summer went far beyond the duties a normal Ranger would've taken on.

But he knew she fell in love with the Togepi the moment she first laid her eyes on him.

And it seemed that the feeling was mutual. As the ground would quake and the storms would roll if the poor thing went a day without hearing Summer's name. He listened to Summer more and was hell lot better at making him sleep than Red Eyes was.

At first (he'll admit it), he was annoyed at her for dragging him into this mess. Add the countless glares and reprimanding's and you get a cake called disaster. But as the days wore on, he found that he enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed playing with the baby. And she wasn't _that_ bad (only when she's not lecturing you about the importance of changing its' diaper).

Red Eyes knows he shouldn't be happy about the fact that he gets to see her. She was his enemy for Arceus' sake. But... That's just the thing. She _was_ his enemy. And Red Eyes had no idea what to call her now. _Colleague_? Possibly. _Acquaintance? _Didn't sound right._ Co-worker? _Not exactly what he had in mind.

But could he entertain the most terrifying thought he had, yet? The very idea that kept him awake at night and left him more confused and perplexed than the day before.

Could he consider the possibility of being _friends?_

Red Eyes spat the thought like the words gave him a Poison Sting. This was preposterous! Red Eyes didn't have _friends._ Even in his Pincher days he's always been the outcast. Sure, he could crack a joke at the team meetings. Or even have a drink or two with the grunts and mates. But he'd slip away just as they were starting to get too close. It's always been this way. Always distancing himself from anyone and everyone.

It's easier this way. And he's managed to survive for a long time living this way.

He ran his mantra through his head once more and over and over again.  
_I am fine on my own. I've been then and I am now. I am fine on my own._

These words had a calming effect on him. Like the words would sooth him like the sweet scent of a Roselia. But the chilling feeling would never leave him. This time was no different.

He glanced at the ranger beside him again. She smiled and Red Eyes didn't realize that he was doing the same.

For now, he thought. He would let himself relax until it's time to go.

**Author's Note**

**I am soooooorrrryyyyyy :((((( I haven't been updating. And I feel very shameful. But I can't make up any excuse, it's just the writer's block and the mountains of shit load of work to do. Ugh i can't even :((( Plus I want to re-write the other story I'm writing. But I can't let go of this story huhuhu So I decided to re write some parts and add a few more here and there. So I'll try to make this longer (?) So yah tnx!**


End file.
